The Drumhead (episode)
A Starfleet admiral zealously searches for a traitor on the Enterprise. Summary Stardate 44769.2, the dilithium chamber hatch explodes aboard the Enterprise and sabotage is suspected. The retired Admiral Norah Satie is brought in to investigate. She is able to uncover one spy, a Klingon exchange officer, who is quickly hustled away. Satie is not satisfied with this. She believes there is a vast conspiracy afoot with the dilithium chamber accident and no one is above suspicion. Thus begins her inquiry into the activities of nearly every officer aboard the Enterprise. She questions publicly the loyalty of the command staff, and she doesn't stop. Finally, she calls up Captain Picard before her inquiry board, with Admiral Thomas Henry to observe. Captain Picard cajoles her into revealing that she is not entirely sane. At which point, Admiral Henry ends the inquiry by promptly leaving the inquiry without warning. The crew, especially Worf, learn a valuable lesson about the importance of the need of vigilant protection of freedom and justice as in the end a subtle manufacturing flaw in the dilithium chamber hatch was to blame. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 44769.2. For some weeks we have had a Klingon exobiologist on board as part of a scientific exchange program unfortunately, we suspect that he was involved in a security breach and in the possible sabotage of our warp drive. *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Retired Admiral Norah Satie whose investigation exposed the alien conspiracy against Starfleet Command three years ago is arriving to assist in our inquiry.'' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Admiral Thomas Henry, who has worked closely with Norah Satie in the past, has arrived to observe the hearings.'' Background Information * The events of Conspiracy are referenced in this episode. * This is Michael Dorn's favourite episode of the series. Memorable Quotes "With the first link, the chain is forged. The first speech censured, the first thought forbidden, the first freedom denied, chains us all irrevocably." Those words were uttered by Judge Aaron Satie as wisdom and warning… The first time any man's freedom is trodden on we’re all damaged. : - Picard | Quoting '''Judge Aaron Satie''' Links and References Guest Stars *Spencer Garrett as Simon Tarses *Jean Simmons as Norah Satie *Bruce French as Sabin Genestra *Henry Woronicz as J'Dan *Ann Shea as Nellen Tore *Earl Billings as Thomas Henry Co-Starring *Cameron as Kellogg (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) Parts played by unknown performers * Bailey * Bennett * Marcus * Martinez References amino acid, Ba'ltmasor syndrome, Bailey, Battle of Wolf 359, beard, Betazed, Betazoid, blood, Borg, communicator, Constitution of the United Federation of Planets, Crewman, Cruces system, Delb II, deoxyribose suspension, dilithium articulation frame, dilithium chamber, dilithium chamber hatch, drum, drumhead trial, Earth Station McKinley, elm, emergency confinement field, encephalographic polygraph scan, Excelsior class, exobiologist, Federation Uniform Code of Justice, hyposyringe, interrogation room, isolation door, isolinear optical chip, Judge, Kellogg, Klingon High Council, lemon, Marcus, Mars Colony, mass spectrometer, Matter-antimatter reaction assembly, Medical technician, micro-tomographic analyses, Mogh, Neural parasite (24th century), neutron fatigue, Oberth class, Officer Exchange Program, optical chip reader, outpost, Prime Directive, protein, Qo'nos, radiation, roach, Romulan, Romulan Neutral Zone, Satie, Aaron, sabotage, security clearance, Seventh Guarantee, shuttlecraft, spy, Starbase, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Starfleet Command, Starfleet Security, sub-micron fracture, Tarkanian, tea, T'Pel, United Federation of Planets, USS Cochrane, Vulcan, witch Drumhead, The de:Das Standgericht nl:The Drumhead